In Search of Min
by Netamin
Summary: A warlock lost. The search begins with his research but will in time reveal of vast web of disparate paths. Rumors and mysteries that must be brought together to uncover the truth. Who was the mysterious voidwalker Min? Where did his path lead him and what secrets did he uncover.. And hide? Fan made Grimoire lore that covers a vast range of topics with a unified plot thread.
1. FGEA1

**VanArch | Research | Personal | Warlock User | Min**

 **FGE_A_1**

T _hree abstracts were t_ h _e blade. Knowing that the thr_ e _e occurred separatel_ y _and in an_ a _bsolutely unalte_ r _able order creat_ e _d the blade. It was and then it became._ O _nce it had become it defi_ n _ed the first axiom._ _No. Not the first war._ _That cam_ e _later because the first axiom came first and by its very nature of being first it defined itself._

 _Time._ _These were the three abstracts that made time. The three that were a blade that were before they became. The blade that cleaved the siblings._

 _The first abstract **[was/is/will be]** an exaltation that **[lived/lives/will live]** in a Sky full of Light._

 _"This is new and good."_

 _The second abstract **[was/is/will be]** a question that **[was/is/will be]** the cut._

 _"If this is all that there is then is this all that can be?"_

 _The third abstract **[was/is/will be]** a fear and it **[lived/lives/will live]** in Deep Darkness._

 _"If not all can be then maybe I will not be when this ends."_

 _The cut was made by the_ a _xiom of time with a blade that was itself an abstract three and the cut cleaved them so **[majestically]** asunder that one became everything so violently that the second axiom of s_p _ace became just to **[facilitate/enact]** t_h _e cl_ e _aving._

 _They should never have parted. Their parting **[was/is/will be]** everything from the g_l _or_ io _us begin_ n _ing to the dreadful end._

-Found intagliated in radiolaria upon a cave wall on Io.


	2. FGEA2

**VanArch | Research | Personal | Warlock User | Min**

 **FGE_A_2**

"...Gifted to the **Onzaq** by **Istica** and **Myzora**. The powerful art of keeping secrets and exploiting the power gained by keeping secrets.

Istica and Myzora developed the thought-language of **Tal** which can only be written with thought and seen by those that have been taught the system of psycho-photonic runes. Through Talothian runes the secret keeper can invoke their secrets to manifest their will upon reality.

The number of individuals privy to a secret or aware of its truth influences the potency of the power gained from it. A secret kept that only the keeper knows grants the most potent power. Something that is a secret to a select few but known to many others grants very little power.

Secrecy is so fundamental to Onzaq culture that they have two names. A public name that is told freely and a Myzoran name that they design in Tal when coming of age. Onzaq are fiercly protective of this secret name and only reveal it to those they love and in many cases only to those they soul bond with."

 ** _-An entry from the journal of Dredgen Min_**


	3. FGEA3

**VanArch | Research | Personal | Warlock User | Min**

 **FGE_A_3**

"...The fragile parchment displays no visible writing but gazing upon it's surface with proper knowledge reveals it's secret. A litany etched by Mystican silver fire into the parchment's surface in Tal, recounting the sorrowful fate of Mystica's first incarnation and honoring those that perished in the Black Winter.

This is stunning even if my own interest in Myzoran magics has waned. How the hell did Fenchurch acquire it? I have so many questions.

I could not have even read the damn thing if his notes on Tal hadn't revealed the truth to me. Where did he learn the runes in the first place? I swear! The enigma that is Fenchurch Everis vexes me to no end!"

 ** _-An entry from the journal of Dredgen Min_**


	4. S0Y0713

**VanArch | Tower | Security | Admin | File: S0Y0713**

 _ **Transcript: Security Record File - S0Y0713**_

W1: It was after the Great Hunt wasn't it?

W2: Not supposed to go looking. Everyone knows that.

W1: Yes. But-

W2: No. Hush now. No exceptions. That kind of talk raises the wrong kind of questions.

W1: Still, he was our-

W2: I know what he was Psalm. The smooth talkin' and grand gestures. Boastful words and secrets. Too much apetite spoils. He had every apetite there was. Leave it be.

W1: I can't.

W2: You aren't listening.

W1: I'm understanding. Been thinking about it a lot and I think he may have been right.

W2: Psalm!

W1: You haven't seen it? Look around Val! The Vanguard is on a collision course for disaster. Whole damn city is. Everyone is so afraid of the obvious truth that they've begun to call it a lie.

W2: Psalm...

W1: What good is pretending it isn't out there going to do? If we don't understand it when it comes back...

W2: Please. I can't lose you too. It's too cruel. To lose you to this ideal that you cling to in desperation. It's just like what happened before... How these shadows claimed Min.

W1: Val...

[Several minutes of silence]

W1: I promise I'll find him. I'll bring him home.

W2: If you leave. You wont be coming back. The shadows will be your home. And it's just too cruel. I can't let you chase after answers that don't exist. I can't let you help them to get what they want to do it. I can't...

W1: Val...

[Gunshot]

W2: I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry.

W1: Val?

W2: I'm sorry!

[More gunshots]


	5. S0Y0352

[EXPUNGED] 48.75.6e - VanArch

RequestID - Psalm_74

City Transit Code - Omega69-Twilight6e-Brask67

Request Directive/s 20/74/68-65 [CARGO] 6d/20/64-6f [HAZARD]

Special Directive [Protocol - 77] Dangerous Cargo

If arrival is /Grave6e/ or Cargo is /Scar2e/ divert to destination designated

Alternative destination is 20.46 at Mercury6f by 75 at Io6e

Designated Resipiant Code - DRC_Psalm_64_20_4d Unless Alternate Destination

Alternate Designated Recipiant Code - ADRC_Drifter_61_6c_75

Cargo Specifications - [EXPUNGED] is designated cargo. For schematics of [Expunged] See VanArch Special Items Section 6d, File - 2e_20_4f

If schematics are [EXPUNGED] see VanArch Security/Sub Directory/Skyshock/File - 6e.20.49.6f.2e


End file.
